


You promised...

by Ishinomori



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Spoilers, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Parents Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishinomori/pseuds/Ishinomori
Summary: What would it be like if instead of Stoick and Valka, Hiccup and Astrid lived through what the boy's parents did?Basically the story of HTTYD 2 but with role-swap.





	You promised...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching HTTYD Hidden World. I hope you like it, enjoy!

„Mother said that we should return back to the village! She will be so mad at us and we don’t want THAT!” huffed Zephyr as she flew on her dragon behind his little brother “Did you forget what happened last time?”  
“I don’t care, it’s not right!” shouted Nuffink back with pure anger boiling in his blood. “She said that we should protect ours first. Aren’t the dragons ours? Aren’t they our family?”  
Zephyr was taken a bit back by his words and tried to say something but she didn’t know what to respond. Her hand gently went over her dragon’s neck, smoothing over the cold scales as she was contemplating her brother’s feelings. Looking over the endless sea of clouds, wind in her hair, flying over the world, she felt the most at home. This was all thanks to their dragons and now some kind of a maniac wanted to take away all of this from them. Blood going cold at thought of her dragon not being with her anymore, she let out a shaky breath and made her decision.  
“We are so going to regret this!”  
“I never asked you to join me.”  
“Shut— “ Zephyr started but before she had a chance to finish her sentence, something emerged slowly from the endless sea of clouds.  
First, a masked head, then slowly a whole armor-clad figure emerged. In their hand, they held a sword which they ominously pointed at the children, while riding back under the clouds. Zephyr immediately rode closer to Nuffink and they both tried to find the stranger.  
“Do you see where they went?” asked Nuffink while frantically looking.  
“No, but be careful. Don’t make any sudden moves!”  
As soon as those words left Zephyr’s mouth, with a black flash and terrifying roar, the unfamiliar rider emerged in front of them from the clouds. They cut off the children’s way, making their own dragons stop in place in fear of what the stranger was planning to do. Before they had the chance to even move, Zephyr was knocked down from her dragon by a smaller dragon that came out of nowhere.  
“Zephyr!” Nuffink screamed but before he could lunge after her, the stranger’s night-black dragon came towards him and clasped the young man in his claws, and took off with him. Looking frantically behind him, he saw that his sister was being carried by the one that knocked her down.  
Their own dragons couldn’t do anything as a smaller group of the stranger’s dragons were holding them back and guiding them to follow the attacker. Nuffink knew that the only thing he could do now was try to stay calm. If he tried to break free, he would only fall to his death in the ice covered, black waters. He had to be patient for his own and his sister’s safety.  
It didn’t take too long for them to arrive to a dark cave, where Zephyr and Nuffink were dropped off into a ring of dragons. As soon as their own ones were let free from the group of smaller ones, Nuffink’s dragon tried to attack the stranger only to be shockingly stopped. The stranger easily dodged and with a swift and gentle hand, he scratched a weak point on the neck of the attacking dragon who in response fell on the ground as if he was knocked out.  
“No!” Nuffink tried to get to him, but was stopped by a huge, horned-dragon stepping in front of him.  
Zephyr immediately stepped in action and tried to befriend or at least calm the beast. As this scene was unfolding, the stranger just stood there with a head slightly leaning sideways while watching these children dragon riders calm the dragons, using many different tricks. Before anything could have happened they raised their sword to the air and every dragon’s attention went to him. The sword all of sudden burst into flames and with swift elegant motions he made every dragon light fire their mouth to provide light in the darkness of the cave. Zephyr stood in front of Nuffink in fear of what might happen next and with a shaky voice she spoke up finally:  
“Wh-who are you? What do you want from us?”  
The stranger put away his sword and slowly sauntered closer and closer to them. Their boot and peg-leg echoed in the vicinity of the cave as they slowly went closer and closer to the children. When they were close enough, only a few inches apart, the stranger’s gaze fell upon a necklace around the girl’s neck. Without a second thought, the stranger’s hand shot out and grasped the familiar coin-like medal in his hand. With his shaky hand he moved it closer to his eyes.  
Nuffink went ahead and without thinking slapped away the stranger’s hand.  
“Leave her alone, don’t touch her!”  
The stranger held his hand for a while but then spoke up.  
“Zephyr? No, that can’t be…”  
“H-how do you know my name?”  
The stranger immediately took off his black, scaled mask to reveal the face of a man with full brown beard, brown locks and leaf-green eyes that held an indescribable sorrow in them and wonder.  
“Are you really Zephyr?”  
“Yes, but who are you? Why did you bring us here?”  
The man sighed and looked them in the eyes and it seemed like he was bracing himself or trying to find the words.  
“You know it’s not the first time I see this necklace. I… uh… My father gave it to me when I was young. Younger than you. He gave it to me to… to give it to my love.”  
Zephyr held the necklace in her fist, her knuckles going white as the implications slowly dawned on her. Nuffink held a confused look and desperately tried to connect the dots.  
“My mother gave me this. She said that she got it from my father…” Zephyr said with a hushed voice, like she was denying the facts she has already put together. As her eyes looked in the man’s it all finally came down, she couldn’t deny it in her head. Nuffink realized the connection as well and looked at the man, mouth agape.  
҉  
This stranger before them was their father, who died (well, apparently not) in a dragon attack 20 years ago. It was a tragedy which not only left Astrid to lead the people of Berk alone, but to raise the children Hiccup has left behind.  
Now, 20 years later, here they are, in a hidden cave of ice with the ruler of all dragons, the alpha of alphas whose icy breath made it possible for thousands of dragons to live here in peace.  
“I was brought here by the dragons because they thought I could help them. I didn’t want to kill them. You know, I wasn’t really a fighter but then one day I had to do it. As chief, it was something they asked of me. ‘Protect the people’ they said. I shot down a Night Fury, maybe one of the last of its kind. I went to find it and I couldn’t bring myself to finish the job. He was… “ as Hiccup was explaining, his hand went to his dragon’s head to pet his head “… he was incredible. So, instead of killing him, I, uh, I made him a new tail. I let him go. But Toothless thought otherwise.”  
As he was explaining everything to the children, he went to an inner cave, which has been set up as a workshop, tools and papers scattered all over the place, a furnace built in the wall. Zephyr and Nuffink was astonished by the sight. A plan for a new dragon wing here, a half-done dragon horn there, it was chaotic but truly mesmerizing.  
“The night after I let Toothless go, I went home, back to the village. That night everything changed… So many dragons came and I was trying to help but then I was grabbed by Toothless and kidnapped. Astrid tried to help me but it was too late…” he mused as he was fidgeting with stuff on his desk.  
Toothless went up to him and nudged his arm while letting out a soft purr. Hiccup’s face lit up a bit and hugged the head of his dragon.  
“In the end, as you can see I was needed here. I can help the dragons who suffered injuries because of traps and I can free them.”  
“So this is why you never came back?” Nuffink suddenly said with a serious face.  
“No! I mean, yes. I mean!” Hiccup blabbered as he was caught off guard by the question.  
Zephyr and Nuffink looked at the man with expecting faces and curiosity.  
“I stayed because I was needed. They wouldn’t understand it back home, but these dragons are amazing, loving creatures!”  
“Actually, a lot has changed at home. Now everyone has dragons!” Zephyr said.  
“I wish that was possible but I know Astrid. Your mother is stubborn as a mule, she wouldn’t change.”  
“But it’s true!” Nuffink interjected.  
“Look, it’s nice that you are trying to help your friend, but—“  
“Friend?” Nuffink asked with a confused look and it suddenly dawned on him and Zephyr. Hiccup doesn’t know who he is. I mean, how could he?  
“I’m his sister…” Zephyr started and saw an immediate pained flash in her father’s eyes. His face fell and he couldn’t mask it.  
“Oh, I.. uh.. I guess she remarried then…” he mused but the shakiness of his voice gave away everything.  
“No! No! Actually, Nuffink was born not so long after you died. Well, not died, left.” Zephyr explained.  
Hiccup’s eyes widened and he was looking at the blond-haired boy in front of him. Boy? Who was he kidding, a young man stood in front of him. A man who was his son and never even knew about until now. He stood in front of Nuffink and examined every little detail he could. He definitely did not inherit his physique, he was well-built but lean, a good looking viking. His eyes darted all over every little detail he could find and he lifted a trembling hand and hesitantly placed it on his shoulder. He was afraid. Afraid that he would be rightfully rejected by his son. gathering courage, he pulled the boy to him and embraced his son for the first time ever in his life.  
“I’m so sorry…” Hiccup whispered. “Please forgive me.”  
Nuffink’s mouth trembled and slowly, with unsure hands, he reciprocated the hug. ‘So this is what it’s like being hugged by your father…’ he thought. As the seconds passed, his grip tightened. His emotions were all-over the place, he could barely talk, but instead of that he just let go with one arm and invited his sister into the hug. Zephyr stepped to them and joined finally in the warm embrace and just stood there, ravishing the moment.

҉

“Mother, listen already—“ Zephyr begged.  
“I had enough of you two. I told you to go home to safety and you still went away.”  
“Yes, we are sorry but this is really important!” Nuffink joined as he was following in tow.  
“The only thing important here is that you two are in big trouble when we get home!”  
“Listen to your mother, she just wants the best for you two.” Fishlegs interjected as he was walking in front. As it turns out, Astrid immediately asked for the help of her childhood friends’ group of Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut to help her find her missing, misbehaving children. Apparently when they saw a few dragons circling the area, it was decided that Fishlegs would be the best to accompany the Chieftess into the cave while the others wait outside.  
“I think someone else is in bigger trouble than us…” Zephyr whispered to Nuffink but Astrid could clearly hear her words.  
“What are you two talking about?” Astrid started but was suddenly halted in her steps as Fishlegs stopped at the entrance of the passage. He was shaking and stuttering so much nothing could be understood from it.  
“Let me through already!” Astrid said a bit impatiently with axe lifted high in her hand.  
“No, mom put that do—“  
Before Zephyr could finish the sentence, the axe hit the floor with a loud clang. There he stood, with his sword in hand and a determined look. His gaze was resting on the blonde woman in front of him and he knew she was hurting. From the trembling of her hands, to the quick breaths that could be seen in this cold ice-cave. He was hurting her again and again and he was ready to face his punishment for it.  
“I know what you are going to say, Astrid.” he started.  
The woman took slow steps towards him as if she was afraid that this is all just an illusion. A play on her eyes and mind that is going to go away as soon as she goes too close. As soon as she goes to grasp this dream, this is all going to fade away. Like it always does.  
“I can explain but I know that what I did is unforgivable. I-I had no other choice…”  
Astrid is now only a few steps away from this bearded man. She can almost feel that familiar scent and her stomach is trembling at the memories.  
“Astrid, I…”  
The sword falls to the ground with an echoing clang as the woman suddenly punches Hiccup in the stomach who almost falls from the force of it. He just wheezes and coughs, while Astrid’s eyes widen at the contact. This is real now. Tears start flowing down her face and she sniffles a few times.  
“That…is for the 20 years. Alone.” she sniffles.  
Hiccup looks up with a hurt look but he clearly accepts everything he gets and doesn’t fight back. He just straightens up, holding the aching part of his body and waiting for the next one.  
“And this… is for living…” Astrid whispers and all of sudden grasps the neck part of Hiccup’s armor to pull him to herself and give him a desperate kiss on the mouth.  
Hiccup’s eyes widen and well up with tears at the familiar yet so distant feeling. He closes his eyes, letting the tears flow free and he returns the kiss that he missed so much.

҉

He was too late. He tried to save her but he was too late. Toothless was who knows where in this chaos, so he had to run in hopes of saving her.  
He failed.  
The dragon shot right in front of his eyes and she was doing her best. She saved their children without a second thought like a true mother but at the cost of her own. She lunged forward in the last moment and pushed zephyr and Nuffink out of the way which resulted in her being shot in the chest.  
Now, with every dragon gone, the alpha dead, they had nothing. Here they were, mourning over the loss of a friend. A leader. A mother. A wife. Hiccup was grasping her hand so hard his knuckles turned white as they were preparing the wood for her funeral. Her body was laid on the wood, a white sheet on her body and they put her beloved axe on top of it all.  
They let the boat slowly drift away on the dark waves of the sea and Fishlegs was saying words of goodbye. Hiccup didn’t care, every word sounded so far away to him. He could only feel pain.  
He finally had the opportunity to say sorry and she accepted him. She forgave him for his choices and even though it has been 20 years he knew he loved her still and she loved him back. He was so unsure but he couldn’t have been happier when he asked if she would accept him as his husband again. She said yes.  
“You said… You said you would be by my side. That we would be together again, as a family. I promised you. How can I keep my promise now?” he cried.  
Sorrowful looks followed his moves as he tried to wipe the tears but he couldn’t stop them. Soon enough the tears were flowing like rivers down his face.  
Zephyr and Nuffink looked at each other and readied their bows. they shot their flaming arrows in the air and they stuck in the boat, lighting it on fire. Soon, everyone was shooting their arrows, showering it in flames.  
Hiccup picked up his own bow and arrows but his hands were trembling too much, he missed the first shot. As he was readying his next shot, soft hands steadied his arms from both sides. From the left Zephyr and from the right Nuffink held him to help the shot. As he fired, it landed in the high flames of the boat. They watched it all go down, side by side.  
“We need to get back our dragons.” Zephyr whispered.  
“We will get them.” Nuffink agreed.  
Soon, they started planning and Hiccup could only stare at the high flames of his wife’s funeral, licking her body to take her soul to Valhalla.  
“I promised I would never leave my family behind ever again. So I will help you in any way I can and I will stay with you, if you accept me.” Hiccup interjected.  
The children simply nodded and gave their father a sorrowful smile. They were together, but still incomplete. They needed to save their dragons, they were family too. Hiccup promised to protect and be with his family and he would never go back on his promise.  
As time went, the team hurried back to the caves to start their plan, but Hiccup stayed behind for a few seconds, staring at the waves that carried only remnants of the pyre that was ablaze only a few hours ago. He whispered to the wind his words.  
“We’ll meet again. Until that I’ll look after them. I promise.”


End file.
